A Half Devil on the Hellmouth
by star2000shadow
Summary: Xander Harris / Devil May Cry. YAHF, Yes this is another Halloween fic. Xander goes dressed as everyones favorite white haired Devil for halloween, but when the spell ends.. not everything returns to normal.
1. Chapter 1 Mannequin 1

_**A Half Devil on the Hellmouth**_

_**Devil May Cry / Xander Harris**_

_**By:star2000shadow**_

_**Chapter One: Mannequin**_

_**Part: A**_

Genre: Devil May Cry / Xander harris

Disclaimer: I don't own it, it's not mine, don't sue, considering im broke enough i had to borrow my brother's computer to even get this up.

ALL Spelling error's are mine.

Warnings for this chapter: swearing.

warnings for this story: AU, OOCness, possible Yaoiness

Author notes: I've never played or read any of the Devil May cry things, so this might be a bit AU. and by a bit, I mean quite a bit. so expect, OOC, And a bunch of other weird shit popping up. and yes this is YAHF (Yet Another Halloween Fic) for those of you interested. ohh and yes, this IS going to have Yaoi tendency's in it.

Advertisement: and Im looking for a beta, as everyone can tell my writeing.. not the best. so if you'd care for a position as a beta I'd be apreciated, or hell if you wish you could give me hints on where this story should go. Or idea's anyways. I like ideas I can work into the story line.

Responses:

Now on with the show..

Alexander LaVelle Harris Swore under his breath as the last Toy gun was snagged by a ten year old kid. he was NOT about to get into a fight with a ten year old over a gun. sighing dejectedly he wanderd through the store towards the back of said store. and paused at what he saw a mannequin wearing a almost blood red leather duster. with a rigging set holding two guns. one silver/white, and one that was black. the pants as well where black. or at least he thought so. and hanging down the characters back , or well would if the picture that came with the outfit said anything. of a Sword with a Skull that had Horns on ethir side. it also came with a pair of boots. which made him smile almost wistfully. he doubted he could afford the outfit. the picture with directions for how the outfit went to gether proudly proclaimed: Devil May Cry: Dante.  
It also had a white wig on the head of the Mannequin. makeing Xander raise an eyebrow. and on the little platform at the mannequin's feet where a set of blue contacts.

It was perfect. "I doubt I can afford it though.." he thought irritable of the money he HAD saved up in the bank. over 200 dollars. it wasn't a lot. but it had been a start so he could leave his Basement room. and his almost never sober parents. and then he'd found out, because he was still in high school and it was a joint account with his parents bank account, as if there was ever any money in it besides enough to keep it open. so when he'd went in to pull out some of the money. the only money IN there was a whole twenty dollars. he'd found out his father had gone in, still drunk as hell to make a withdrawel, and upon learning he had no money in his and his wifes account. but when he'd asked after his sons, and the people being unable to NOT tell him. well he'd taken out almost all of the money.

⌠May I help you ??" came a voice from behind him, makeing Xander twist around, barely swallowing the yelp that wanted to tear it's way out of his throat.  
"You REALLY shouldn't sneak up on people like that in this town mister." he might just become the next accident waiting to happen. Death By barbacue fork or some other rubbish.  
once his heart had gotten back to its normal beat he glanced around the shop and, standing on tip toe, saw Buffy and Will's over by another Mannequin wearing an 18th centuryish red and white and pink dress. he excused himself from the shop owner, or one of their employees, and went to the girl's side. "Bah.. I like my women in Spandex.."

Willow giggled and shoved him while buffy gave him an irritated look and spoke to willow. "So do you think Angel will like it." Xander felt disgust. no he wasn't pineing after Buffy. not anymore anyways. he didn't swing that way. he found himself more.. attracted to the same sex. which was just a little irritateing. considering there was NO ONE in sunnydale that he knew of that he felt the slightest interust in.  
Sighing he turned and went back to look at the Dante costume. considering it. "What the hell.." who needed a road trip anyways. he grabed the Shop Owner and asked him how much the costume was. "Well how much money do you have, if you can't afford this one I might have a nock off.. you know because of the damage to the bag..that you can have.." So Xander told him of the 40 dollars he had. which had the man smileing. "Just the right amount, and you'll get change back.. this is only 35.95" Xander couldn't beleave his luck.

Later he'd wonder how he could be so foolish, especially on the hellmouth but still. it had been a NICE ass costume. and he wasn't to sure the wepons where fake. they looked real. but when he ran a finger along the sword it was plastic. but damned if it didn't look like he could cut someones arm off with it. not to mention the guns where heavy and het plastic.  
so he'd bought it. if anything he could keep the nice ass coat and convert the gun rigs so they could hold stakes. as he turned at a call from Willow and buffy he saw they'd already bought and paid for their outfits. he saw wills 'ghost' outfit and sighed internally. looks like willow was hideing for yet another halloween. "Hey will's, buffster, set to go?" he almost growled as he saw that buffy had, clearly, that dress she'd been eyeing up in her possesion in one of those big cover up clothes bangs with the bottoms on op and the opening on the bottom of the dress.

a hanger's hook sticking out of the opening. but he forced himself not to say a damn thing. because he knew if he did. he'd really wish he hadn't. and on the hell mouth, you so did not make a wish. you never knew who was listening.  
"Anyways see you guys tonight when we pick the rugrats up." he didn't bother showing them his own out fit as he walked away.  
Sometimes he wonderd what he was doing hanging out with them. but often brushed it off. it wasn't like he cared that much anymore. he no longer 'panted' after buffy, and he knew will's no longer had a crush on him. which was a relief in and of it's own. he'd continue his bicker, banter back and forth with Cordy. but otherwise He would just try and survive the hellmouth, and bring as many people as he could with him as he did so.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

That night found Xander dressed to kill. a pair of newer black jeans, a black muscle shirt. and the out fit he'd bought. includeing a pair of new boots that had matched the coat.  
He wore the Guns, and the sword as they should be. and had stuck the white wig on. and the blue contacts in. reaching the Summer's house he paused. took a calming breath, and knocked on the door. Buffy was the one to answer said door and he couldn't help but check her out.  
⌠Hail Buffy, Lady of Buffdom, Duchess of Buffonia! I completely renounce spandex!■ He said, eye's being forced back up to buffy's face. she had her 'wig' on and.  
well even if he didn't go that way she was lovely to the eye.

Buffy smiled and curtsied, saying, ⌠Why, thank you, kind sir.■ She then straightened and frowned at him, asking, ⌠Who are you supposed to be?■ Xander shrugged, having set the sword at just the right angle to draw. "Dunno, Shopkeeper said it's some guy from a japanese video game that might be coming to the U.S." then he glanced around her. "Where's Will's"  
Buffy remembering they where standing on the porch blushed and backed up giving him room to enter. "Wait until you see her"  
"Hi.." came a timid voice from the stair way, causeing Xander and buffy to look towards them. Willow was, once again, in her normal ghost costume.  
Xander ignored buffy's put upon sigh as he smiled at his oldest friend. "That's a mighty fine 'Boo' you got there wills."

Willow jumped a little on the stair's as he smiled goofily at her. then the three Teens got together so Buffy's mom could take pictures. then out the door they went to get to the school and snag their respective groups of kids.  
Xander explained about getting candy, and then lead them all off towards the first few houses. an hour later he paused. something in him senseing that something was wrong. especially when he heard a scream not to far away. he spun towards the cry, it was behind his group so he got a good close up as the kids all started to change. or well a few of them the rest scatterd screaming. and then pain, nerve tearing, soul shattering pain tore through him as the spell hit him. he dropped to his knees. his scream turning into a roar of rage.


	2. Chapter 1 Mannequin 2

_**A Half Devil on the Hellmouth**_

_**Devil May Cry / Xander Harris**_

_**By:star2000shadow**_

_**Chapter One: Mannequin**_

_**Part: B**_

Genre: Devil May Cry / Xander harris

Disclaimer: I don't own it, it's not mine, don't sue, considering im broke enough i had to borrow my brother's computer to even get this up.

ALL Spelling error's are mine.

Warnings for this chapter: swearing.

warnings for this story: AU, OOCness, possible Yaoiness

Author notes: I've never played or read any of the Devil May cry things, so this might be a bit AU. and by a bit, I mean quite a bit. so expect, OOC, And a bunch of other weird shit popping up. and yes this is YAHF (Yet Another Halloween Fic) for those of you interested. ohh and yes, this IS going to have Yaoi tendency's in it.

Also if you know anything of Devel May Cry, please feel free to share. as I've said, I have no clue about it, it just sounded good so Im giving it a spin.

Advertisement: and Im looking for a beta, as everyone can tell my writeing.. not the best. so if you'd care for a position as a beta I'd be apreciated, or hell if you wish you could give me hints on where this story should go. Or idea's anyways. I like ideas I can work into the story line.

Responses:

Now on with the show..

Willow jumped a little on the stair's as he smiled goofily at her. then the three Teens got together so Buffy's mom could take pictures. then out the door they went to get to the school and snag their respective groups of kids.  
Xander explained about getting candy, and then lead them all off towards the first few houses. an hour later he paused. something in him senseing that something was wrong. especially when he heard a scream not to far away. he spun towards the cry, it was behind his group so he got a good close up as the kids all started to change. or well a few of them the rest scatterd screaming. and then pain, nerve tearing, soul shattering pain tore through him as the spell hit him. he dropped to his knees. his scream turning into a roar of rage.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Dante Sparda was not a very happy Half devil. no, if anything he was a very UNHAPPY half devil. blue eye's flicked back and forth as demons, and other low life ran rampent in the town, it couldn't be a city, he found himself in. his hands dropped to his hips, landing on Ebony and Ivory's Handles as he tightend his fingers around the two Desert Egales.  
But then, with the little demons and scared children and even some adults running around. it wasn't that uncomon to him. "Well lookie here.." he murmerd to himself, pulling the guns to aim at one of the groups of trouble makers.

"NO XANDER DON'T.." came from a red clad female... that looked like she'd come from the rock and roll era of the century. she had on a black leather mini skirt, and a top that only reached below her chest area. barely. that was blood red, matching the lipstick she was wearing. what caused him to pause, besides being called a name he had no clue of, was the fact she was see through. "and why prey tell would I wish to do that?" he drawled out some. "and who exactly is this 'Xander' person your talking about. Because I think you got me and him confused." it didn't hurt that he towerd over her. makeing it damned easy to look down his nose at her. or well check her out.

She looked like one of the type he normaly saved, who wanted to 'Thank him' later. he gave a rumbling chuckle as the red head blushed, face heating up prettily. she stomped her foot and glared up at him suddenly. "This isn't a game Xander.. something really weird has.." Dante sighed and spoke over her. "And I am telling you, I am NOT this Xander person. The names Dante.. Dante Sparda." he saw her stop mid word and stared at him blankly. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod.." Dante was wondering if he needed to splash some water or slap her upside the face or something to get her to stop witht he 'oh my god's..' but she seemed to jerk into the realm everyone else was living in. or at least he thought so.

Until a new sentence came out. "You turned into your costum like everyone else.." the red head looked like she was about to faint as something else hit her. "Ohh god.. buffy.. she dressed as a 18th something lady we have to find her.." and just as that sentence left her mouth a high pitched scream, that set dante winceing as his sensitive ears where attacked by the noise, split the air. causeing the red head, he figured he'd just call her red, to jerk he rhead up and take off like a bat out of hell with a hurried. "BUFFY.." Dante sighed and took off after the red head. at six foot he could keep up with the red head just jogging.

as they raced, or well he basically walked fast, across the intervening space between them and a brunette, he wonderd what else this night was going to hold. as they neared the screams took on words. "DEMON DEMON .." there was a not of hysteria in the words, and Dante didn't think he took off at top speed. if there was a demon them going slow was NOT going to work out well for the screaming persons peice of mind. he came around the corner.. and saw a truck driveing by the screaming ninny. who was pressed against a light pole. "What in hell, lady SHUT UP.." her screaming was so getting on his last nerve. and he'd only been there a few moments.

The Brunette finally shut up as he rubbed his temple. of course thats when a group of little demons attacked them, he pulled out his guns only to remember what the red head had said. these where kids. focuseing he reached out with his sense's and caught the 'feel' of the spell around them. pulling on a little bit of Devil power he snapped the spell easily. only for Red to eep.. before she dissapeared. Lady Useless blinked then fainted and Dante considerd. well.. he hadn't ment to go for those two but still. he picked up the brunette and watched as the wig fell off, revealing blonde hair.

Bringing to Mind Trish. The representation of his dead mother. bringing him to a stop for a moment before he shook his head and scouped her up. he reached the street and looked both ways, searching for Red, when he saw her comeing around a corner not to far away with a sheet, or what appeared to be a sheet, in her hands. "Yo, Red.." he called out as he jogged towards her. as he reached her the blonde begain wakeing up. "Here red, take her, Im going to go find the source of the spell and stop it." and he didn't give the red head a chance as he begain fallowing the spell cloaking the backwaters town back towards the shop where they'd all gotten their costumes. not that Dante knew that.

He slamned the door open and stalked through the shop to the back room, that door he embeded into the wall with a snarl as he caught sight of a man kneeling before a bust.  
The man apparently thought he was someone else as he spoke as he turned. "Ahh Ripper.. so go.." the mans voiced died off catching sight of Dante who pounced grasping the other's throat and slamning him into a wall hard. "Now Im going to ask this once.. and Im gonna ask it only that once. HOW do you stop this spell ..?" he spat in rage. Blue eye's flareing demonic red as he glared into the mans paleing face.

"The Bust, shatter the Bust.." choked out the man. Dante dropped him, spun as he pulled Rebellion from it's sheath and swung the sword at the Bust.. Shattering it. as the Bust shatterd, power lashed up Rebellions blade, and slamned into Dante who screamed in pain as his body instinctively flared into his Devil form. wings arched open as he screamed into the air. body literally riseing up and off of the ground. floating in his own nimbus of light.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Willow had gotten buffy awake and they'd raced to find Giles for help. unsure of what exactly the Dante in Xander's body was going to do but not quite wanting to find out. especially if it ended up with their Xander shaped friend injured in anyways. it had taken them a few moments to explain what they could remember, and willow explaining the rest after buffy had become her costume. when giles had asked for the name of the shop, willow had almost messed it up saying something 'Rayne' or 'Rayne' something. and when Giles had said 'Ethan Raynes' she'd jumped up and down nodding. the darkness that had flared in the kindly Librarian had scared her but they'd set off for the shop.  
Which was how they now found themselves stareing up at a Xander that was a hell of a lot taller then before, and floating in air with a nimbus of magical energy haloing his body.  
and let's not forget the wings. and the .. armor. yep, lets not forget about that.


	3. Chapter 1 Mannequin 3

A Half Devil on the Hellmouth

Devil May Cry / Xander Harris

By:star2000shadow

Chapter One: Mannequin

Part:C

Genre: Devil May Cry / Xander harris

Disclaimer: I don't own it, it's not mine, don't sue, considering im broke enough i had to borrow my brother's computer to even get this up.

ALL Spelling error's are mine.

Warnings for this chapter: swearing.

warnings for this story: AU, OOCness, possible Yaoiness

Author notes: I've never played or read any of the Devil May cry things, so this might be a bit AU. and by a bit, I mean quite a bit. so expect, OOC, And a bunch of other weird shit popping up. and yes this is YAHF (Yet Another Halloween Fic) for those of you interested. ohh and yes, this IS going to have Yaoi tendency's in it.

Also if you know anything of Devel May Cry, please feel free to share. as I've said, I have no clue about it, it just sounded good so Im giving it a spin.

Advertisement: and Im looking for a beta, as everyone can tell my writeing.. not the best. so if you'd care for a position as a beta I'd be apreciated, or hell if you wish you could give me hints on where this story should go. Or idea's anyways. I like ideas I can work into the story line.

Responses:

Now on with the show..

_He slamned the door open and stalked through the shop to the back room, that door he embeded into the wall with a snarl as he caught sight of a man kneeling before a bust._

_The man apparently thought he was someone else as he spoke as he turned. "Ahh Ripper.. so go.." the mans voiced died off catching sight of Dante who pounced grasping the other's throat and slamning him into a wall hard. "Now Im going to ask this once.. and Im gonna ask it only that once. HOW do you stop this spell ..?" he spat in rage. Blue eye's flareing demonic red as he glared into the mans paleing face._

_"The Bust, shatter the Bust.." choked out the man. Dante dropped him, spun as he pulled Rebellion from it's sheath and swung the sword at the Bust.. Shattering it. as the Bust shatterd, power lashed up Rebellions blade, and slamned into Dante who screamed in pain as his body instinctively flared into his Devil form. wings arched open as he screamed into the air. body literally riseing up and off of the ground. floating in his own nimbus of light._

_XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH_

_Willow had gotten buffy awake and they'd raced to find Giles for help. unsure of what exactly the Dante in Xander's body was going to do but not quite wanting to find out. especially if it ended up with their Xander shaped friend injured in anyways. it had taken them a few moments to explain what they could remember, and willow explaining the rest after buffy had become her costume. when giles had asked for the name of the shop, willow had almost messed it up saying something 'Rayne' or 'Rayne' something. and when Giles had said 'Ethan Raynes' she'd jumped up and down nodding. the darkness that had flared in the kindly Librarian had scared her but they'd set off for the shop._

_Which was how they now found themselves stareing up at a Xander that was a hell of a lot taller then before, and floating in air with a nimbus of magical energy haloing his body._

_and let's not forget the wings. and the .. armor. yep, lets not forget about that._

The magical energy Xander had Released had had no where to go, so it had gone in the only direction it could, into the empty vessal of the half demon, considering when he'd shatterd the bust, though he kept the 'shifting form and strength' bit Xander had lost all of the devil energy leaving a huge hole in his current forms make up. so the magic, having no where to go, went into the human/half devil that had shatterd the bust and filled him up. of course Xander did not find the experience pleasurable. considering it hurt like hell converting someone, or something elses energy into his own. but he was able to do it by simply letting hte half devil instincts handle it. because some how he knew if he fucked it up, he'd of died.. and probably taken sunny hell with him. as the nimbus of magical energy sank into his very being he collapsed to the ground with a gasp of pain, landing on his knees and hands when his legs couldn't hold him wings hanging down in a half 'protective' curl around his form. not that anything humans came out with could hurt the demon form he was in currently. he knelt there wishing he could learn how to breath again.

Xander Groaned as he shifted, he hurt, and not in a good way. in a he'd just got pummeled by a demon way. demon or vampire anyways. groaning he cracked open an eye and then snapped it shut the light was far, FAR, to bright at the moment. he heard someon yell, "Buffy turn off the lights I think his eye sight is far to sensitive for it.." and buffy ran to do just that. more like a stamped of feet. and he growled in pain covering his ears with his hands.. trying to block out the sound desperately wishing he could pass out again. 'What happend..' one moment he was watching in horror as his trick or treaters turned into little monsters.. and the next..' as he thought back sudden memorys crashed through him and he cried out.. blackness sucker punching him again as he fell into memorys that weren't his.. he saw horrible things.. the death of their mother.. the lose of his brother.. growing up and all the things that came with it.. all the aspects of Dante's life slamned into him like a ton of bricks on a run away train.

Xander sat bolt upright as his now blue eye's flashed open and his head snapped around, a low noise of rage leaving his throat as he jerked to his feet, swayed, and watched, as if it where the middle of day, as buffy willow and giles all backed up as if he'd attack them. Seeing his friends where safe he sat back down on the coach in Gile's office. the wooden frame groaned and for the first time he relized.. something. he had wings. he'd instinctively opend them so as he sat they remained un bent.. he glanced down and noticed other things. "Aww shoot.." he mutterd in irritation. "And here I was hopeing it was all a nightmare caused by way to much suger." his voice came out a gravely growling noise.

"Xander?" he glanced up at Willow's timied tones and smiled crookedly. "Hey yeah wills.." and then suddenly he had an arm full of sobbing red head. "Shh..shh im alright will's.. promise.. one peice.." he murmerd as he wrapped his arms and wings around her protectively. Shooting Buffy and Giles a look. how the hell could they not of comforted her. ohh he knew intuletually, they probably HAD comforted her. but still. it hurt him that she was so upset. and frankly pissed him off as well. he wanted to gut what ever had done this to her. 'Shouldn't of left that basterd Alive..' he could remember everything that had happend that night. he was just so glad he'd chosen the Dante costume. if he hadn't they'd of all been traped as their costumes.. and that was NOT a good thing. or wouldn't of been anyways. 'Great rambling in my own head..what next..' he thought sardonically. and studied the wings he had as well as the 'armour' he knew he was wearing. he closed his eyes and tried to calm down. he knew the armour came when he felt threatend, or angery so he had to find a calm spot. but xander being calm was like buffy not occasionally being a bitch. it wasn't going to happen. he sighed. "Damn.."

"XANDER.." Buffys outraged tones jerked his head up. and he relized he'd sworen. "Shit sorry buff..guess a little more of Dante strayed over with me then I had thought.. well besides the devil apperance anyways.." he mutterd. willow, who'd calmned down frowned. "Don't you mean Demon.."  
"Don't you DARE Compare me to that Filth again.." he snarled and then winced when willow jerked in his arms. "Sorry wills.. Devils don't take kindly to being compared to demons their..second rate parasites.. basically in a devil's veiw point. weak and barely worth the bother.." he mutterd. blushing some though it wouldn't show on his current form. finally relaxeing, reassured that the danger was over he changed back .. only one problem. the white wig.. was perminant. so xander had white hair.. as well as blue eyes now instead of his brown and puppy dog brown hair and eyes.

he looked at the few strands of white hair in his eyes and sighed. "Well there goes that.." he mumbled and threw them behind his head so they rested with the rest of the white mass. instead of coming back 'naked' or undressed he was in the clothes he'd been in. his guns unfortunetly had returned to normal though for some reason his sword hadn't. which was a releif. not many swords could take Devil energy going down their form and not melt. and the sword held.. sentiments to the parts that where dante still in him. 'Check list.. find guns I can use to kill Devils with..' he thought distractedly as he shifted. buffy hadn't come near him and now she was frowning.  
"Whats the prob buffster?" he ignored Giles soft 'good lord' when he'd changed back. "you feel diffrent all....something..not a threat but.. still there.." she said studying him with narrowed eyes. Xander narrowed his own. she smelled aggitated. and not happy. some part of him wanted to crow at catching her attention if only because he could use it to annoy her. the rest just shruged her off. her energy levels where to weak to really do him any damage. though he'd get banged up a bit.


End file.
